From practice, implants are known that can be folded and/or unfolded by means of one or more threads transferring tension onto the implant. Furthermore, respective apparatuses for folding and unfolding are known from practice.
One object of the present invention is to propose a further apparatus for folding or unfolding a foldable and/or unfoldable implant by means of a tension thread. Furthermore, an appropriate set comprising such an apparatus, as well as a method for folding and/or unfolding an implant are to be proposed.